


Home

by j_gabrielle



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homesickness, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On some days, Bilbo is back in Bag End with his books, his china and her walls. If he breathes in when the wind blows and concentrates very hard, he thinks he could smell the familiar scents of home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

On summer days, if he stands on the battlements and closes his eyes, Bilbo reckons he could hear the sound of the Shire. He reckons he could hear the sound of the little creeks, the sounds of Hobbit life. On some days, Bilbo is back in Bag End with his books, his china and her walls. If he breathes in when the wind blows and concentrates very hard, he thinks he could smell the familiar scents of home.  
  
Or what used to _be_ home for the Hobbit.  
  
He has lived in Erebor for many seasons and many moons. The dwarves are his people now, and they consider him kin. Their children are familiar to him and Bilbo knows all of them by name. He knows their families and the names of their fathers and their before them. He is now very rarely lost in the vast interconnecting tunnels of Erebor and is proud to say that he is one of the few who knows them well.  
  
And then the moment passes and he is here once more. In Erebor.  
  
"What troubles you, my love."  
  
Bilbo feels strong arms wrap around him from behind to rest on the gentle swell of his belly. He isn't due for another moon, but the Dwarf King is overly protective and has taken to shadowing his Consort. Not that Bilbo does not appreciate that.  
  
Bilbo smiles, arching his neck for a kiss which is immediately granted. He is grateful for this; people who accept him although he is different, a life with the dwarf he loves. "Just reminiscing. Shouldn't you be attending to your duties?" He laughs when Thorin's beard brushes against a sensitive spot behind his ear.  
  
"I should. But I would rather be here with you in my arms." Bilbo blushes, his lips curving up. No matter the time that has passed, Thorin still manages to make him weak in the knees and blush.  
  
"You're such a sap." He retorts, earning him a snort from the King.  
  
They stand there silently, watching over the land. "After the child is born, would you like to journey back to the Shire? We could stay there for awhile. I know you have been missing her and I do not begrudge you that."  
  
Bilbo turns in his husband's embrace, brow furrowing as he looked up at Thorin. "You're serious!" He marvels when he finds whatever it was he was looking for. "You really mean it?" The words are spoken softly, shyly.  
  
Thorin leans down, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I would not say it if I do not mean it. Fili can handle my duties, and Balin will be there to help. Gandalf has agreed to accompany us, and so have some of the others." He whispers, stoking a thumb over Bilbo's cheek. "You don't have to hide from me when you feel homesick. You don't have to be alone."  
  
Bilbo lays his head on his chest, molding their bodies close, mindful of the bump and the circlet on his head. He lets the strong, steady sound of his husband's heartbeat wash over him. "You _are_ my home." He stated firmly. "Don't ever doubt that."  
  
Thorin tightens his arms in response. He is about to say something when Nori skids to stop in front of them, panting for breath.  
  
"Peace Nori, my friend. What is the matter? You run as if you've just seen a ghost!" Thorin laughed.   
  
Nori swallows a few times, gathering himself. "It is the princess, my lords!"  
  
The husbands turn to each other, blinking in surprise and worry. "Thalil? What has happened?" Bilbo asks, instantly worried.  
  
"She is scaling the banners in the Great Hall!" They hear Dwalin's voice screeching before they see his persons.  
  
Thorin laughed, eyes merry. "If Gandalf's stories are true, she is most definitely your daughter." He kisses Bilbo before running back inside with Dwalin and Nori at his tail.   
  
"And she is half of you, too!" Bilbo calls out, laughing bright and loud. He brings his hand to rest on his belly, stroking it gently.   
  
Bilbo turns back to look over the land, watching the trees sway with the breeze. Thorin was home. Thalil, his firstborn, was home. Erebor was home for as long as he has people he loves here.  
  
Smiling, he imagines the look on his King's face when he tells him of the news of the baby's gender.  
  
The House of Durin will endure after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the Hobbit Kink Meme for the prompt:- "So, the Lonely Mountain is reclaimed and Thorin takes his place as rightful king of the Dwarfs and everything is sunshine and rainbows.
> 
> But, due to the loving relationship built during their adventure together, Bilbo decides to stay in Erebor with Thorin instead of going back to the Shire. Cue Bilbo having to adjust to dwarven life, the caves, the constant mining, and feeling the occasional bout of homesickness."
> 
> I'm sorry to all my readers waiting for an update for Significant Risks. I'll get back to that once I've flushed out all the Thilbo in my system.
> 
> *runs away screaming*


End file.
